You're Mine
by Meltingstones
Summary: Lambo was hiding in the middle of nowhere but who should find him? Non other than the very person he was hiding from. Reborn!
1. Chapter 1

I totally love this pair! ^.^

* * *

Shivering in the cold, Lambo belatedly wondered where he was. There were no signs of establishment for miles that Lambo could make out in the thick rain, save for the single cottage standing before him. Making his way to it, Lambo thought back to how he got to this godforsaken place in the first place.

All he remembered was going home excitedly after he had successfully completed his first assignment Tsuna had tasked him only to find Reborn lying there on the bed naked with an equally naked redhead woman beside him. Upon demanding Reborn to explain himself, a naked blond who was apparently sleeping under the sheets woke up and plastered herself all over _his_ Reborn!

The blond had then asked Reborn who was that noisy brat who was interrupting their special time together. In which Reborn answered a stray cow who had thought too much of himself. At that time, Lambo whose mind was already in a blank, ran out of the house. All he knew was that he did not want to see those women plastering themselves over _his_ Reborn. The next thing he knew, he boarded the first bus he saw and somehow or rather ended up in this deserted place.

Sighing at himself for this foolishness, Lambo peeked into the cottage and was glad to see a roaring fire burning in the fireplace. Now he just hope that the owner of the cottage would be kind enough to shelter him till the rain's over. As he was about to knock on the door, the door suddenly opened to reveled the last person Lambo would have thought to see in Italy.

Bursting into tears, Lambo launched himself into the woman's embrace crying out loud. ''Mamma!''

''Oh dear Lambo-kun, what were you doing standing out in the rain?'' Nana asked in concern. ''Come now, lets warm you up with a nice hot bath and followed by a big cup of warm milk ok?''

Unable to speak, Lambo nodded as he let himself be led into a spacious bathroom.

''Put your wet clothes by the side, I'll wash it later for you. I trust you know how to wash yourself?''

''Mamma!'' Lambo cried in embarrassment. ''I'm already fifteen, I do know how to wash myself.''

''I'm just joking. I'm glad, you seem more energetic now. Hurry up and take a bath, I'll go find some clothes for you.''

''Mamma,'' Lambo called out before she left.

''Yes?''

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.''

* * *

''Mamma, what are you doing here in Italy? I thought you were supposed to be in Japan,'' Lambo asked as he slipped a cup of warm milk on the floor by the fireplace.

''Papa brought me here for a long holiday,'' Nana explained as she gently but firmly combed through Lambo's unruly locks. ''We were only planning to stay here for a couple of days but he was suddenly called on a job saying he was needed to help in digging oil in Alaska. He'll be back by the end of this week.''

''Papa went to dig oil in Alaska?''

''Oh yes,'' Nana replied cheerfully. ''Lambo-kun came just in time. I was feeling a little bit lonely, wouldn't it be great if you could stay with me at least until papa came back? Ah, but Lambo-kun have work to do, don't you? So you can't stay with me even if you want to.''

''Ah no worries mamma,'' Lambo assured her. ''Tsuna gave me two weeks off. Today is just the first day, I could stay here with you as long as you like,'' even I was so looking forward to spending it with Reborn. Stupid Reborn, Lambo thought.

''Really? That's great, since there's no telephone here, I was worried if something bad would happen. Now that Lambo-kun is here, there's nothing to worry about.'' Nana smiled happily.

''Mamma, did you just say there's no telephone here? So there's no way to communicate to anybody from the outside world?''

''Why yes,since this is such a deserted place, the owners of this cottage didn't bother to set one up. Why Lambo-kun, is there an important phone call you have to make?''

''None at all,'' Lambo replied. He had at least wanted to call Tsuna to let him know where he was but, he supposed no one would notice if the annoying cow went away, especially not Reborn. ''By the way mamma, how often does that bus that brought me here comes by?''

''Once every three days, is anything wrong?''

''No, nothing,'' that's right, nothing. I'm nothing to Reborn at all. Nothing. As those words kept repeating in his head, Lambo wondered how could he have ever thought that there was something special between them.

.

.

.

_''Ah, Reborn,'' Lambo had called out helplessly, clutching at the blanket as those his life depended on it, after all, he was as naked as a baby. Not to mention, his body was sticky with all the fluids from their activity._

_''What?'' Reborn asked coldly as he buttoned up his shirt. ''You thought I did this with you because I've feelings for you?''_

_Looking at Lambo's downcast face, Reborn chuckled coldly. ''You really are a stupid cow. Listen closely, I'm only going to say this once. I only slept with you cause I was drunk, I'm not going to do it again. Oh? Why the sad face? Don't tell me that was your first time?''_

_Not receiving an answer, Reborn just shrugged and grabbed his blazer. His parting words were not to be late for the meeting which begins an hour later._

_._

_._

_._

But that was not their last time, in fact whenever Reborn was drunk somehow or rather, he would always end up in Lambo's house with Lambo at the receiving end of his sexual cravings. Sex with Reborn was always violent, Lambo could not count how many bruises he had already collected up till now.

In fact when Reborn found that he always woke up in Lambo' room after a drinking session, he just moved into Lambo's house without even so much as a by your leave. Not that Lambo was complaining, he thought that Reborn must have like him at least a little if he went as far as moving in with him. Thinking back, Lambo wondered how deluded he was.

Reborn had only wanted his body and to top it off, Reborn had only slept with him when he was drunk. Just how convenient was he to Reborn? Hugging mamma and crying his heart out just like he when was five, Lambo soon fell asleep.

* * *

''Mamma, I've already finished setting out the cutlery, is there anything else I could help you with?''

''Well, if you could help me take these dishes out, we can eat.''

''Alright.''

.

.

.

''Mamma, if I were to return to Japan, can I have Tsuna's room?'' Lambo asked as he washed the dishes.

''You can, why? Are you planning to return to Japan soon?''

''Ah, I was thinking that mamma's very lonely in Japan, after all, Tsuna and everyone is working here in Italy. So I thought I could ask Tsuna to transfer me to work in Namimori. Wouldn't it be lovely, to return back to the old days like before?''

''It would be lovely,'' Nana cried out happily. She was really lonely after all.

Looking at Nana's happy face, Lambo felt a stab of guilt for using her as an excuse to get away from Reborn. But right now, all he wanted to do was forget about him.

''Nana, I'm home!'' Iemitsu called out happily as he opened only to have a creature a blur of black and white lunged at him calling him papa.

''Lambo-kun? What are you doing here?'' Iemitsu asked as he stared at the fifteen year old before him in amazement.

''I fell asleep on the bus and got off at the wrong stop, before I knew, I ended in front of the cottage. Hehehe, pretty silly of me right?'' Lambo replied with a grin. It was the truth although not the whole truth.

''It was silly of you,'' Iemitsu agreed as he hugged the boy fondly.

''Dear, welcome back,'' Nana cried out as she rushed to hug him.

''I'm home.''

* * *

''Lambo-kun, are you sure you'll be alright here alone?'' Nana asked worriedly. ''Maybe you should come with us.''

''I'll be fine, just enjoy the rest of your holiday with papa,'' Lambo assured her for the tenth time that morning.

''It's alright if you join us you know,'' Iemitsu said as he tried to persuade the boy.

''I'll really be fine, just get going, it looks like it'll rain soon. I'll call you next week once I reached home,'' or rather Tsuna's house, he really didn't want be reminded of those memories in his house.

''Alright, just to be safe, I'll sent someone to stay here with you,'' Iemitsu sighed as he reached for his cell phone.

''Papa, I'll be fine,'' Lambo protested. ''You even left mamma here in this cottage in the middle of nowhere all alone.''

''Because I sent someone to be with her but you turn up so she left.''

''Oh...''

''Got it, so don't argue with me. He'll probably reached here in a couple of hours.''

''Yes papa.''

''Well then Lambo-kun make sure you eat on time,'' Nana reminded as she got into the car.

''Yes mamma,'' Lambo replied as he gave her a quick peak on her cheek. ''Drive safely.''

* * *

''Ah yes, I'm coming,'' Lambo shouted at the persistent knocking door. Just like he had predicted, not soon after they had left, it started raining cats and dogs. Lambo wondered how long had the poor guy been standing outside in the raging storm.

''I'm so sorry, I couldn't hear the you knocked through t...'' Lambo started only to stop as he stared at the soaking person before him. Before he knew it, he was trying to push the door shut only to be stopped by the guy pushing on the other side of the door. ''I'm sorry, I must ask you to leave,'' Lambo panted as he tried to close the door with all his might.

''What are you saying you stupid cow? Are you asking me to spent the night outside in this crazy storm?''

''Yes!''

''Don't. Be. Stupid!'' he punctuated each word as he pushed the door further in.

''Stop!'' Lambo cried out, trying to close the already half open door closed, the blasted the door the only barrier between them. ''Ah!'' Lambo cried out as he felled onto the floor.

''Seriously,'' he said as he finally stepped into the house and locked the door shut. ''After I especially came out all the way here, this is the welcome you gave me?'' he asked as he took off his famous fedora hat.

''Reborn!''

* * *

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhhhh! I don't know what to write?!

* * *

_''Ah yes, I'm coming,'' Lambo shouted at the persistent knocking door. Just as he had predicted, not soon after they had left, it started raining cats and dogs. Lambo wondered how long had the poor guy been standing outside in the raging storm._

_''I'm so sorry, I couldn't hear you knocking through t...'' Lambo started only to stop as he stared at the soaking person before him. Before he knew it, he was trying to push the door shut only to be stopped by the guy pushing on the other side of the door. ''I'm sorry, I must ask you to leave,'' Lambo panted as he tried to close the door with all his might._

_''What are you saying, you stupid cow! Are you telling me to spent the night outside in this crazy storm?''_

_''Yes!''_

_''Don't. Be. Stupid!'' he punctuated each word as he pushed the door further in._

_''Stop!'' Lambo cried out, trying to close the already half opened door, the blasted door the only barrier between them. ''Ah!'' Lambo cried out as he felled onto the floor._

_''Seriously,'' he said as he finally stepped into the house and locked the door shut. ''After I had especially came out all the way here, this is the welcome you gave me?'' he asked as he took off his famous fedora hat._

_''Reborn!''_

* * *

In the soft warm glow illuminated by the bedside lamp, Lambo stared out of the window in envy as lighting flashed across the dark dark sky, dancing freely and wild without restraints in shades of blue and white. Sneaking a peek at the silent very naked man wearing nothing but a bathrobe, seated across the room out of the light's reach, Lambo fidgeted nervously on the window seat. To say their reunion had been a warm one, the little episode over the door notwithstanding was an understatement.

In the cold silence of the room that had ensued as soon as the door was shut, Reborn broke the silence with only a single question, ''Where is Iemitsu?'' Upon learning from a stammering Lambo that he had left, Reborn just shrugged and headed for the bathroom.

Reborn's soaked clothes were forgotten on the bathroom floor, pretty much like Lambo who was desperately trying to gather his wits about him. Just when Lambo thought he was recovered, he was greeted by the sight of Reborn just out of the shower with just a towel around his waist.

Gulping, Lambo _had_ tried to looked away only to be mesmerized by the beads of water sliding slowly if not reluctantly down the chiseled body. Down his eyes followed only to jerk his head up when he realized where it ended at, this time only to be caught by a pair of dark eyes that seemed to be mocking him with silent laughter. Red with embarrassment, Lambo fled to the bedroom.

Reborn had then followed later, Lambo noted, with a glass of water. Thank lord there was no alcohol of any kind in this house. Lambo did not think he could take any more strain, both mentally and physically.

Listening to the thinning rain pattering against window like a soothing lullaby, Lambo soon fell asleep, the cold window plane a cooling down his aching head. Reborn's reason for being there both a disappointment and a slight relief to him. In a certain way Lambo felt sure that if he were to leave, distancing himself and Reborn, he would be able to forget about him.

* * *

Snuggling closer to the source of heat, Lambo sighed in contentment. He was so warm and safe in those strong bare arms, so... wait, arms? Lambo woke up with a start, momentarily blinded in the darkness, he stretched his hands forwards and recoiled back in surprised. Tentatively, Lambo stretched out his hands again to feel the solid _naked_ muscles just right in front of him.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness, Lambo searched wonderingly at the sleeping face before him. Never had he seen Reborn's sleeping face before. It was a relax face, not frowning, cold nor even mocking, just relax. As though trying to imprint that image into his mind forever, Lambo gazed at the man before him, his fingers tracing gently from the brows to the sharp nose, lingering at those thin lips.

''Goodbye Reborn,'' Lambo whispered softly, withdrawing his fingers only to flinched, stop by a dull pain.

''Where are you going?'' Reborn asked, his free hand holding firmly onto Lambo's withdrawing one while licking the finger he had just bitten.

''Reborn!'' Lambo gasped, ''You're awake?!''

''Mmhmm. Where are you going?'' Reborn asked again, his mouth now sliding along the finger and moving on to the next one.

Lambo was flustered, Reborn had never done this before, not even when he was drunk. ''I I I are you drunk?'' he blurted out.

A small formed on his lips, ''Hmmm, do I look or smell like it?'' Reborn asked, licking the web between the middle and ring finger.

''Ah. R-Reborn, please stop,'' Lambo begged, his face flushed. He did not think Reborn was drunk, so why was he doing this? Lambo was extremely confused and scared, this was a Reborn he never knew. And he never knew his fingers was so sensitive, ''Ah!'' Lambo cried out when Reborn gently bit the inside of his wrist.

''Where Lambo, '' Reborn asked as he suddenly flipped and pinned the the helpless flushed boy beneath him, one hand trapping both of Lambo's wrists above his head while his free hand began undoing the boy's shirt buttons. ''Do not make me ask again.''

The ruthless glint in those eyes sent a shiver down Lambo's spine. ''Er... Namimori?'' he offered weakly, too afraid to lie.

The teasing atmosphere around Reborn suddenly dropped a few degrees down, making Lambo extremely scared. This was a Reborn he did not want to mess with, especially not during a fight, he...

''Ah! Reborn, no! Stop! Why'd you doing this? You're hurting me!'' Lambo cried out when the silent Reborn flipped him onto his stomach and thrust two of his fingers into the unprepared hole.

''Oh~ You're is so tight, have you been waiting for me?'' Reborn whispered into Lambo's ear, nibbling along the soft ear shell.

Lambo weakly shook his head, trying but failing to turn his head to stop Reborn from attacking his weak spot. The pain on his bottom now a dull cry to awakening hunger in him. It had been so long, so long since their last tryst.

Whimpers of pain slowly turn to soft moans which grew louder as Reborn began attacking the tender junction between neck and shoulder and went further down. Licking, nibbling and planting soft kisses till he reached the loosening hole.

''You're so wet for me,'' Reborn smiled as he began licking the soft ring of twitching muscles, the hand that was initially trapping Lambo's wrists now pumping Lambo's leaking member, while his other hold down Lambo's buckling hips.

Tears ran freely down from Lambo's eys, a result form from a mixture of confusion, some small terror and pleasure. Lambo could not move, weak from unknown gentleness he was receiving. He was not use to this.

Never had Reborn been so gentle with him. He had in the past, always jump straight to the main event as soon he had Lambo naked or sometimes not at all. Treating with him such care as though he was afraid that Lambo would break apart as soon as he did something rough had Lambo so confused. Lambo clutched onto sheets with all his might, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

His brain clouded; his taut skin was heated by the roseate hues of passion and damped with sweat. Lambo was so hungry, hungry for him. Hungry for the man who tormented him, used him and threw him away. Now he was back, back in those arms that he had sought to forget, but could never forget.

''Please,'' Lambo begged, he ached so much, he needed him inside him. ''Please Reborn, I... I can't stand ah it ha ha much longer. I I want y...''

A satisfied smile form on Reborn's lips as though he had been waiting for this moment all along. ''What do you want,'' Reborn asked teasingly. ''You must be clear or I won't understand.''

''You. Please... I want you in... Ah!'' Lambo cried out as Reborn thrust deep into him, in and out, the passion he had been holding back released in a go.

''Aa... aa... aaahhhhh...'' Lambo cried out loud, drowned in pure pleasure. Never had he felt so fulfilled before. The trysts before had always left him missing something was all Lambo could think about before he was overtaken by the pleasure, his worries behind him. ''More... Reborn, I want more... please... harder!'' Lambo begged, out of control.

''As you wished,'' Reborn smirked, thrusting into the wonton boy beneath him hard and fast.

Lambo panted hard, hanging onto Reborn as though his life depended on it. ''I can't take it anymore... aah...''

''Then come,'' Reborn whispered low and sexy into Lambo's sensitive ear.

Lambo shouted out loud, unable to take it anymore, shooting his load onto his own stomach while some landed onto his face. Reborn followed soon enough, spilling his seeds into the exhausted Lambo.

''I knew it,'' Reborn chuckled. ''I love it the most when I see you flushed, panting with exhaustion and damp with lots of liquid.''

Lambo stirred, opening his tired eyes to gaze at the seemingly elated man above him. ''Reborn?'' he asked weakly.

Bestowing an indulgent smile to the confused boy, Reborn began licking the cooling sweat and cum on Lambo's face. ''I love to see you down and dirty before me, shouting for me. I love to see you begging for me to be inside of you. I love to see you...''

''Reborn!'' Lambo shrieked, red with embarrassment. ''So do you love me?'' came the hesitant question.

''What makes you think I would sleep with a stupid cow if I'm not?''

''Then what about those women?''

''Because I want your crying face,'' came the cool reply without a shred of remorse.

''You!'' Lambo began only to stop. ''Then why did you only sleep me when you're drunk?''

Reborn sighed as though in disappointment. ''Did you really believe I was drunk?''

Lambo's eyes widen in realization. ''You trick me!'' he shouted and started to hit Reborn's chest only to be stop by the said man hands. ''Then what about coming here to look for papa?'' Lambo asked in a small voice only to remember something important that he had forgotten. ''The man that papa said he would sent over!'' Lambo gasped out, worried. After all, he was supposed to be here long ago. Lambo bit his lip in worry, did something happened to that man, not noticing the pissed off look on Reborn's face.

''Oh, so you still have the energy to worry about some other guy?'' Reborn asked he began attacking the distracted boy's nipple. He wanted the boy all to himself, no matter where and when. ''Looks like I shouldn't have gone easy on you.''

Woken from his thoughts, Lambo frantically tried to defend himself. ''No Reborn, I was just... Ah! Please Reborn, I... can't go... for another r... aah''

* * *

''Ah papa, the weather is so nice today, I wonder what's Lambo-kun doing,'' Nana asked as she walked hand in hand with her beloved husband down the shops.

''I'm sure he's doing fine, besides …'' Iemitsu was interrupted by a familiar voice who should not be there with them.

''Ah master, mama, nice to see you,'' Basil greeted them cheerfully.

''Basil-kun,'' Iemitsu was shocked. ''Didn't I sent you to be with Lambo?''

''Reborn-dono was me when I received thy call. He said he'll go instead.''

''Well,'' Nana said happily, ''If Reborn is with Lambo there should be no problem.''

''That's right,'' Iemitsu agreed.

* * *

''Reborn... no more...''

* * *

Yay, finished!

Question: So why did Reborn only have sex with Lambo when he was faking drunk?

Answer: A part of him was unsure of Lambo's feelings.

So is this a better lemon then the one in '_Cornered_'?


End file.
